As an important component of liquid crystal display devices, backlight modules are used for providing light sources for display panels in the liquid crystal display devices. Since a light-emitting effect of the backlight module directly affects a display quality of the liquid crystal display device, it has always been the goal to obtain a backlight module capable of providing a uniform and bright light source.